Midnight Sun
by Kyrastri
Summary: A collection of drabbles and the like to keep readers from murdering me for not updating. :D    Contains random thoughts and some may have little relevance to Maplestory. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror**

**By xXLusteringMoonXx**

**A/N: :OOOOO Late update... VERY LATE.**

_..._

_When you walk past me in the corridor, do you even see me? Or was that memory of us together just a mere fragment to you?_

...

I was always there for you when you needed me. Your mesmerizing smile always caught my eyes, wherever I was you was there, with me. But where are you now, my love, when I need you the most...

Without you, I am nothing. My life is a single void that can never be filled by anyone but you... My heart will never be the same without you; you are the final piece of the crumbling puzzle that is me. You are the key to making me smile.

You said that we could stay friends, but that would be impossible. A moment without you is like wishing for something that will never come, like non existent rain in this barren country we call our home. My heart will always be yours, no matter what.

When I walk by you, I smell that familiar scent of your hair, the sweet vanilla swirling through the air. Yet your eyes are as cold as ice, and I look away quickly, hoping that you would be in my arms once more.

When I look at you, I don't see our differences, I see myself. Like a mirror, my love. Like a mirror. Our love was as fragile as the thin surface, but if anything went wrong, it shatters, and is unrepairable. I wonder... If I could find that final piece.

**A/N: Nope, this wasn't derived from personal experience. ;P**

**~Moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Docile thoughts adrift on a midnight breeze**

**Drabble-oneshot(Cryptic)**

**Blinded by the Moonlight**

* * *

**Summary: **Sanity, insanity. What is the difference?

**A/N: Something to read and ponder upon my sanity with whilst I continue to rewrite chapter one of Fall From Grace. :]**

* * *

Disclaimers and the like:/

This piece of fiction was made to the eyes of the readers of , and my work is not to appear anywhere else without my personal consent, save for the following places stated below;

Plusle4eva, Basilmarket

DarkerShadow, 

Created with the intent of entertainment purposes only. I do not own Maplestory, or the Full Metal Alchemist references in there. The lyrics are from Cristina Vee's English Fandub for Bad Apple! by Touhou.

Dedicated to the total dork who kept on distracting me in the library. I'm onto you, Tsubassa. :/

**~Moon**

* * *

Meaningless mutter, Careless stutter,

Falls to the ground,

With nothing left to touch.

* * *

She wanted to fly. To break free of this realm. Of the pain, of the sorrow. From the loneliness in her heart. Why couldn't she break free of the strings that bound her to this pitiful life, of these pitiful beings that lacked humane qualities? Of these beings that had no true life, only greed and hatred towards others. What the foolish things thought of as happiness was merely an illusion of a slow and decaying life, for it just went around in a circle. Around and around, going past infinity in time and space.

Hatred led to false happiness. False happiness led to greed, where in due time it led to hatred once more. It was a never-ending cycle as long as they lived. As long as they still drew breath from this land, this plane of existence.

Innocence perishing amongst acts done in daily life, amongst the pure hearts that had once roamed these lands. Breaking past barriers that were set from the heavens. Tasting the intoxicatingly sweet fruit.

So sweet, so sweet. It lingers in her mouth, clouding her conscience and sewing seeds of guilt within.

She doesn't know what to do. Whether to turn her back on the world, and try to outlive the shadow's days, or to walk into the world, and live amongst the corruptions of beings that were once called angels. Black or white. Splattering themselves across the wall. The dark, in contrast to the light. So close, but never touching. For when they touch, it turns into silver. Not black, not white, but _silver_.

She wants to live knowing that she can turn back at any moment, but life isn't generous. It never was. So in the end, she meets at a cross-road. Left or right. Dark or Light. She wants to taste the life of both, but she knows she must choose one. Leave for the darkness, and leave whatever may have cared about her behind, or walk back, and suffer with the lives of incompetent fools, drowning in their greed and desire for their own good.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Time trickles through her hands, like the sand in an hourglass. Her sanity on the edge. Her heart on the line. Her body unwilling to choose just one.

* * *

Ever on and on, I continue circling

With nothing but my pain on this carousel of agony

Till' slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free; I'm-

Slipping through the cracks of this dark eternity

With nothing but the pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind till' I can't break free; And-

* * *

_Sweet, sweet child, where did you go?_

_Where did your innocence and pure heart flow?_

_How could you let such a golden thing go,_

_When it was all that could keep you,_

_In a life free of pain._

_..._

_Darling, darling_

_Your heart lies no where to be found!_

_Where did it go, sweet child?_

_Where did it go?_

_..._

_Where did your innocence flow off to?_

_..._

_Another land? __**Another place?**_

_Another distant time, where it had to face_

_Dire times of need, of purity and grace?_

_Yet nothing touches with the heart of yours._

_..._

_For you are sick, sweet child._

_Your mind is playing tricks on you._

_Don't go, you say?_

_Well then. You're no better than the ones you call inhuman._

_..._

_Look at yourself in the mirror._

_What do you see?_

_Just a girl, pondering over a broken vase. A heart._

_A __**soul**__._

_..._

_Pondering about something that should not have_

_Been pondered about in the first place._

* * *

Maybe it's a dream; Maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

Cause' I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wished that I could live, feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say, You can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move, they'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

* * *

Tragedy after tragedy. What could happen to him that already has not?

The uncertainty that it's because of him. The uncertainty that she had never loved him. The pain, the pain! Spreading throughout like a deranged feeling that it was, killing off everything else that was important. Life, in the end was the killer of us all.

The doubts, the painful doubts! It rings throughout, without a trace of regret, without a trace of remorse. Heartless. Emotionless. And in the end, just a mere, weak human. Just like he had always been.

He has a lingering feeling about the ones that he had cared about. That it was all a lie, an illusion. Confining himself, without a second care about the others. Wallowing in non-existent self-pity.

* * *

Will tommorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?

Will there ever be a place, for the broken in the light?

Am I nothing? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see, I will never understand

If I find a way to change, if I step into the light,

Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

* * *

_Who am I...?_

_I am truth._

_I am the world._

_I am god._

_But most importantly; I am __**you**__._

_..._

_As far as I know, you are nothing._

_Nothing but a deranged mind on the point of_

_Insanity._

_Unique, but deranged._

_..._

_Your ways of thinking, they're like mine_

_When I lived._

_As a human._

_..._

_... Yes. I was once_

_Like you._

_Human._

_Foolish._

_But look at me now._

_I am the few that had lived_

_To see the truth._

_And I chose_

_To teach others._

_Foolish in my own way._

_..._

_There is no such thing, as true generosity._

_Where did you go, sweet demon child?_

_Have your little ears heard too much?_

_..._

_... Here. Have this sweet._

_I think you ought to go to bed now, young one.

* * *

_

_**Let me lull you to sleep, sweet demon child.**_

* * *

If I make another move, If I take another step

Then it all would fall apart, there'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, If I'm crying in the night

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see. I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes, there'd be no more turning back

* * *

_**Sanity, insanity. What is the difference?**_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are, once again, appreciated not mandatory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember me**

**Blinded by the Moonlight**

**Summary:** Tell me again my dear, will you be waiting here? Cryptic Songfic.

**A/N: Yet another update thanks to the lack of microsoft word, meaning that I can't continue to work on Fall From Grace's Chapter 1 re-write. Question my sanity, I don't care.**

* * *

Disclaimers and the Like:/

I do not own Maplestory. It's the sole property of Nexon and the rest.

Created with the entertainment purposes.

Contains snippets of the song 'Butterfly Wings' by Owl City.

* * *

**~Moon**

* * *

_If I was a raindrop,_

_You'd be my thunderstorm..._

* * *

Listening absentmindedly to music, the fine strands lulling her to sleep. He watches contently, casting his warm breath onto her skin.

A chilly winter morning, and she'd already fallen asleep. Just like always.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and took off his jacket. Wrapping it around her, he whispered into her ear, "I'll be back." As he pulled away, she grabbed at his arm instinctively, clinging to the only source of warmth. Just like a small child. He smiled, and pulled her arm gently off his.

"Don't go." Her soft voice trailed off, her eyes still closed. Sleeptalking, no doubt. He grinned and decided to stay. Just for her.

* * *

_So darling don't let me go_

_The thought is appalling_

_But should I slip away_

_Into the stormy sea_

_Will you remember me?_

* * *

_It's so pretty. Look! It's so preeettty~_

Yeah. It's beautiful.

_I wonder if I can catch it. C'mon! Let's go catch it!_

H-hey! Wait up! Remember we're not supposed to be out here-

_Oh, you. You're so serious and stuff. Loosen up, will you? They won't find out. After all, we look like normal teenagers._

But you never know; they have patrols around he-

_Like I said, don't be so daft! C'mon, it's getting away!_

... Fine.

* * *

_Remember me... Will you remember me?_

* * *

No... WATCH OUT!

_Huh-_

**Bang.**

* * *

A mass of shockingly scarlet blood stained the snow.

He was screaming her name, telling himself and his beloved that they would make it together, that they wouldn't fall now. The guard clicked his concerto again.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be gone soon after." A deranged smile. "Close your eyes and try not to yell."

He clenched his eyes shut, yet hot, steaming tears fell down and froze on his cheeks.

The shot never rang out.

* * *

_Asleep in a warm cocoon_

_Dreams of lovely things_

_We're both gonna wake up soon_

_So we hope that tommorrow brings_

_Us our butterfly wings_

* * *

"... A wonderful friend, daughter and asset to our town..."

* * *

_**Tell me again my dear, will you be waiting here?**_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory.**


End file.
